Lost and Found
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: When Isabelle Zabini runs away, she meets the alluring Teddy Lupin. "There's something about you Iss. i dont know what it is, but i quite like it."


**A/N: Issy Zabini is my own OC character, I decided to try her out in a story. I havent used her in one before.**

Branches snapped beneath her feet, and the wind howled through the trees. The full moon, high in the sky, sent shivers down her spine, but she continued walking through the forest, hoping to get as far away from her family as possible, not caring if she got lost. She just walked faster and faster, hoping it would help, so she wouldn't have to think about what she had left behind.

Isabelle Zabini was not a spoilt child. In fact, she was as unzabinish as it was possible to be. At 16, however, her parents were already looking for suitable husbands for their eldest daughter. They were all, of course, Slytherin, and Pureblood. Isabelle's brother, Horace, found the proceedings extremely funny, and even funnier given the face Isabelle had rejected every single one of them. Unfortunately, her father had gone too far, and introduced her to Theodore Nott's son. She had put her foot down then, and left. She wasn't interested in marrying simply to keep the bloodline pure. Not for the first time, she wished she weren't a Zabini.

An upraised root sent her flying, yelling out in pain at a large, sickening crack. Holding her leg out stiffly, she backed into a tree, resting against it, while fighting to hold the tears in. she didn't win, and the tears dribbled down her face. Her long brown curls hung over her eyes as she searched through her pocket for her wand. She pulled it out, glad she hadn't left it at home.

A howl sounded over the wind, and she dropped her wand in fright. That wasn't a werewolf, was it?

"Crap" , she muttered, foraging for her wand amongst all the twigs and dead foliage on the ground. Great, hiccoughing sobs were raking through her body. Why did she run away?

"Hello?" a voice called out through the darkness. She froze, listening to the approaching footsteps, trying to silence her tears. Suddenly, a bright light filled the air, almost blinding her.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up. It was a boy, who looked about her own age. He had large, brown eyes, and short, electric blue hair.

"You ok?" he repeated. She shook her head.

"You know, if I was a muggle…"She muttered. The boy grinned.

"lucky your not, then. So what's happened?"

"I tripped. I think my ankles broken. And I've dropped my wand." she sniffed, feeling pathetic.

He grinned. "Those wolves get to you? They're pretty loud in these parts." He said vaguely. He raised his own wand. "Accio." Her wand flew out of a pile of dead leaves. "Here."

"Thanks." she said, pocketing the wand.

"Right, well, I'm not very good at healing spells, so ill take you to my mum. Ok?"

She just nodded, the pain shooting through her body as she moved her leg. He bent down, and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. She didn't complain, but buried her face in his t-shirt as her leg was jostled.

They walked (well, he did anyway) in silence for a while, before he spoke.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Isabelle. Zabini." she winced at the name. "you can call me Issy though. Everyone does."

"Ok Issy. I'm Teddy. Lupin." he grinned at her again, a nice, crooked grin.

"So you're at Hogwarts, right?" he said. She nodded. "I'm being a bit, well, am I right in guessing Slytherin?"

She grinned. "unfortunately. Am I right in guessing Gryffindor?"

"Spot on." he carried her through a small backyard, and up to the back door of a small cottage.

"Mum!" Teddy yelled.

A young woman, with bright purple hair, opened the door. "Teddy! Where did you go? I've been worried sick!"

"Mum, this is Issy Zabini. She's broken her ankle." Teddy cut her rant short.

"Oh. Well, take her to the living room I suppose. But Teddy-" She lowered her voice- "If your father comes through, he could-

"He'll be fine, mum. Stop freaking!" Teddy laid her gently on the couch. "this is my mum, Tonks." he introduced her. Tonks eyed her.

"You don't look like a Zabini." She said finally.

"Thank god." Issy muttered. It was true. What with her pale, ivory skin, the only thing slightly Zabinish about her was her long, tousled brown hair.

They all laughed at that- the atmosphere lightened considerably.

"Right, well, down to business. Episkey!" Tonks waved her wand.

Issy touched her ankle gingerly. It seemed to be mended.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"No problem. Here-" Tonks handed her a thick woollen blanket- "You should probably stay the night. It's too late to go back home. Ill owl your parents."

XxX

Issy cried that night. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see any more stupid guys she had to marry. She wanted to belong to a nicer family. Like Teddy's. she wasn't sure what was happening with his father, but his mother was nice, and so was he.

She was interrupted by the creak of a door opening. Teddy tiptoed in, dressed in a black t-shirt, emblazoned with a large golden bird, and black boxers. He stopped when he saw she was awake.

"Hey. I was just coming to get a drink. You want one?"

She shook her head, quickly wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, sitting on the floor by her.

"Yea. Fine. Its just a bit cold." she mumbled.

"Scootch over then."

"What?"

"You're cold. Scootch!"

She moved over, and he climbed under the blanket, and wrapped his arms round her.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. It was definitely hotter…

"So what's bothering you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." She said stiffly.

He blew a strand of hair off her face. "Tell me." he whispered.

"Fine. Its just… things are really hectic at home. I mean, I'm only 16, and dads already trying to marry me off! Even in the bloody holidays!! And, well… I don't want to marry Nott! He smells! And he's an ass!!" she said angrily, completely losing it.

Teddy sniggered. "I wouldn't want to marry Nott either."

"Thanks." she said dryly.

Teddy laughed, and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can change your fathers mind," he murmured.

"Really? He's pretty persistent." Issy said.

"You'll find I can be very… persuasive." Teddy whispered in her ear, and he kissed her on the forehead.

She starred at him. "Did you just kiss me?" She asked.

"Why yes, I believe I did." He said, grinning wickedly and leaned down, so their foreheads were touching. "There's something about you, Iss. I don't know what it is, but I quite like it."

"Issy." She corrected him, before his lips pressed gently against hers.

She didnt feel so lost any more.

XxX

Tonks came through to the kitchen to make her morning coffee. She glanced at Issy, and laughed to herself when she saw her wrapped in her sons arms.

"Kids." She muttered, smiling.


End file.
